xr_rolandfandomcom-20200214-history
E-80
Keyboard ; :61 keys velocity sensitive with aftertouch Sound Source ;Max polyphony :128 ;Tones :1100 panel tones, 54 Drums kits, dedicated EQ for each Oscillator (on Realtime/Style/Song parts) and for each drum instrument on Styles and Songs ;SRX Expansion Board slots :2 (for SRX series and SR-G01) ;Multitimbral parts :32 ;Realtime Effect Processors :REVERB section: 12 Reverb; CHORUS section: 6 Chorus;MFX section: 84 Multi-FX;MASTERING TOOL section: Parametric EQ, Multi-Band Compressor;HARMONIC BAR section: Rotary, Vibrato and Overdrive; EXTERNAL AUDIO INPUT: 84 effects; MIC INPUT section: Noise Gate, Compressor, 9 Reverb, 9 Delay;VOCAL HARMONIST section: 9 Reverb, 9 Delay, 9 Chorus ;Style/Song Effect Processors :REVERB section: 8 Reverb; CHORUS section: 8 Chorus; 3 x MFX section: 84 Multi-FX; MASTERING TOOL section: Parametric EQ, Multi-Band Compressor ;Compatibility :GM2/ GS/ XGlite Styles ;Preset styles :more than 350 styles on 12 families ;Style Variations :4 Main / 4 Intro / 4 Ending / 6 Fill In / Break Mute on ASSIGN SW ;Sync Start / Sync Stop :Yes ;User Style Composer :8 Tracks with Micro editing / Piano Roll editing / Guitar Mode Programming / SRX tones selection ;Direct Media Link :Yes ;One Touch Setting :4 for each Style with customization Cover ; :For Songs and Styles, 30 ALL, 18 Drum, 24 Bass Makeup Tools easy editing ; :For Songs and Styles with SRX/SR-G01 tones selection;Makeup Tools Freeze Data function;Independent 3-band EQ (with Q) management for each instrument (including each drum instrument);3 dedicated MFX for each Style/Song. Panel Controls ;Multi-function sliders :9 ;Rotary Encoder with push switch :Yes ;Cursor :Inc, Dec, Up, Down, Right, Left ;Pitch Bender and Modulation :Yes ;D Beam :Yes, (4 modes) ;Knobs :3 dedicated knobs for:Master VolumeKeyboard / Accomp balanceExternal Source Volume ;Keyboard Part / Part Assign Switches :Upper1, Upper2, Upper3, Lower1, Lower2, Manual Bass ;Display :Color Touchscreen with selectable beep Player / Recorder ;Mark / Jump :Yes, 4 locations for each Song ;Sequencer :16-Track Sequencer, with Micro Event List / Piano Roll editing, Vocal Harmonist control track, Guitar Mode programming, SRX Tones selection, SMF to Style Converter ;DigiScore :Yes ;Lyrics Display :Yes, with automatic Chord Extractor and Text Import/Export possibility ;Viewer :Yes, for .txt and .bmp files Harmonic Bar ; :Virtual ToneWheel technology9 bars: 16’, 5-1/3’, 8’, 4’, 2-2/3’, 2’, 1-3/5’, 1-1/3’, 1’ for Upper1 / Lower1;2 bars: 16’, 8’ for Manual bass. ;Percussion :On, Off, 2-2/3’, 4’, Slow, Fast ;Leakage level :Min - Max ;Harmonic Bar effects :Rotary, Vibrato, Overdrive ;Registrations :8 sets Vocal Harmonist ;Mode :4 Modes: Talk, Voice-FX, Auto Pitch, Singer ;Programmable Harmony :3 Types: 30 Small, 30 Ensemble, 24 Vocoder ;Control possibility :Realtime, on 16-Track Sequencer, via MIDI IN Music Assistant / User Program registrations ;Music Assistant :unlimited number (approx. 580 as preloaded factory data), programmable ;User Program :unlimited number, 144 User Program links on each set Data Storage ;FDD :3.5” 2HD/2DD ;Internal SSD (Solid State Disk) :62,4MB (approx. 35,3MB as preloaded factory data) ;PC Card Slot :1 PCMCIA slot for: Microdrive (1.0-inch hard disk drive)*,Compact Flash*, Memory Stick*,SmartMedia**using Card adaptor*the E-80 system manages up to 4 GBytes of the above storage Media ;Type of files managed :Style, Song (.mid /.kar files), User Program, User Program set, MIDI Set, Play List, File.txt, File.bmp Other functions ;Guitar Mode :Yes, for Acoustic and Electric Guitars, with Stereo Doubling function ;Finder :Song, Style, User Program ;Easy Setting :Arranger, Organ, Guitar, Piano ;Chord Alteration System :Adaptive Chord Voicing ;Melody Intelligent :Yes, 18 Types, Melody Intelligent 2nd Tone customization ;New dynamic Split function :Yes, two modes ;Tap Tempo :Yes ;Transpose with Singer Key Adapter :Yes, -6 ~ +5 ;Song Chord Extractor :Yes ;Fade IN/OUT :Yes, programmable ;Assignable SW :Yes, 2 programmable with Break Mute selection ;V-LINK :Yes ;Updating system :Yes, on Flash Connectors ;USB / MIDI :1 USB socket for File transferMIDI IN, OUT, THRU sockets ;Audio Output / Audio Input :Audio Output: Main (L/mono, R)‚ Metronome Output; Audio Input: External Audio Input (L, R), Vocal Harmonist Input (XLR / TRS, Phone balanced / unbalanced) ;Jacks :1 x Hold Pedal, 1 x Assignable Switch, 1 x Expression Pedal, 1 x FC-7 Control Pedal ;Video Output :Yes, for Lyrics and Chords (2 types),Text and BMP files viewer ;Phones :2 Internal Amplification ; :Speakers: 2 x 13 cm (woofer), 2 x 6,6 cm (tweeter)Rated Power Output: 2 x 35 W, 2 x 12 W (with Bass Reflex system)Dedicated speaker off switch: yes Others ; :Owner’s Manual, Power Cord, Music Rest, bundled CD-ROM (it contains E-80 backup data image, USB-MIDI driver (for Mac/PC), DATABASE MANAGER software) Size and Weight ;Width (W) :1,176 mm46-5/16 inches ;Depth (D) :489 mm19-1/4 inches ;Height (H) :198 mm7-13/16 inches ;Weight :22.5 kg49 lbs. 10 oz. Category:E Series Category:Seventh Generation (E Series)